Chaos Labyrinth/Banned Material
Banned Material * Infinite Tsukuyomi: I mean, I don’t think I need discuss why *'Shinju': The actual tree itself is banned to stay away from Rinne Sharingan, the incarnation of Shinju, the Ten-Tails can be made. *'Rinne Sharingan': To stop people from using Infinite Tsukuyomi. Trying to stay away from the shippuden ending. *Exact Copies of Tailed Beast: This is banned too because there shouldn’t be 3 Kurama’s alive. Fanon Tailed Beasts are allowed. *'Kotoamatsukami': Complete and total mind control, with just a single glimpse, nah sorry. *'Chakra Edible Creation':Um....no *'Kaguya's Reincarnation': First off she's not dead, and second the point of CL is to stay away from the main plot of Shippuden, so bringing back Kaguya is not part of the plan. Other Material might be added when more things come to light Apped Material *'Rinnegan':Limited to only three characters. The most op ability in Naruto. Used by character's known as God. In Canon there were only a few shinobi who were able to wield the eye and three to awaken it. To apply for this ability your character must have 25,000 bytes or more. *'Tenseigan':Limited to only three characters. The second most op dojutsu in Naruto. Granted a non-shinobi the ability to fight with one of the greatest in history. Ability to use Truth Seeking Orbs. To apply for this ability your character must 25,000 bytes or more. *'Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan': Only characters who have 15,000 or more bytes can apply. Though there is no number as to how many people can have this. *'Edo Tensei':- Edo Tensei was a forbidden technique used by and created by people from the Hidden Leaf. The only way you could have knowledge of this technique is if you studied under Orochimaru/Kabuto or had been alive long enough to have viewed the information of where it was kept in order to learn the jutsu before Orochimaru had done it. Only one person can use this and the character must be over 15,000 bytes *'Chimera Technique': -Limited to One User. Preferably would be given to a character who was born with limited abilities. How it would work is you can only take a kekkei Genkai during an RP. If you don’t kill the person then after the match you lose access to that kekkei after the fight. You cannot take doujutsu. *'Ten-Tails': Five Tailed Beast and chakra of the others. This does not need to be applied for, just follow the guidelines to acquire it. *'Flight Technique': Seven users only(Applicable). So the future isn’t just flying around everywhere. *'Wood Release': It seems to be very rare, only several people have collected the DNA of Hashirama and very few are able to handle it. No limit on the amount of users just wanna know how you get it. *'Sage Mode':It's very rare, only Kage level shinobi have been able to use it. Also to be there are only a handful of locations you can learn it. It is not limited but the characters must be 20,000 bytes. *'Eight Gates':I know this isn't usually on people's list, but Eight Gates are extremely rare. Less than three people have mastered this technique. This technique won't be limited but characters who apply must have 25,000 bytes or more. Somethings will be added along the way